


Edward's Sad Story

by Lillydwight



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6122370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillydwight/pseuds/Lillydwight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Edward is tasked to take a train of heavy diesel parts to the Dieselworks, he breaks down and Sir Topham sends him off to the scrapyards. Can Thomas save him? Or will it be too late for the N°2 engine?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Part One

The engines were worried for Edward. One day at Tidmouth Sheds, Edward sighed a sad sigh. He was getting old. He knew what happens to old engines- they get sent to the smelter's yard. He shuddered at the thought. Thomas broke his thoughts. "Is everything alright, Edward?" asked Thomas worriedly. "Nothing's wrong Thomas, it's just that I'm an old engine, and I know that soon I'll be sent to the smelter's yard...." Edward's voice trailed off as he said the last few words. Thomas knew that Edward was Really Useful yet, but he did have to admit, Edward was pretty old. Edward had been one of the first engines on Sodor, and such was not as strong as others. Thomas hated to see his friend in such a state. "Don't worry, Edward, I promise I won't let you get scrapped." said Thomas meaningfully. " Ha! This lot of old iron will be scrapped sooner or later.... the sooner, the better." said James, and Henry and Gordon muttered their agreement. Edward just sighed and chuffed slowly from Tidmouth sheds. 

Later that day, Sir Topham Hatt, or The Fat Controller as the engines call him, came to see Edward with a special. "Edward! I need you to pick up parts for the Dieselworks." Boomed the Fat Controller. "Yes Sir" replied Edward. He was worried, as the parts for the Dieselworks were very heavy. He backed down onto his train, and once he was coupled up, he slowly started the heavy train. He managed to get to Gordon's Hill without any problems.

There was trouble ahead.

As Edward made the top of the hill, he heard a loud cracking noise. He then realized that his side rods were broken. His driver removed the side rods, but without them, pulling the train was much harder than expected. He struggled on to the Dieselworks. 

After he delivered the parts, he found a siding to rest in for the night, as it was too late to go back to Tidmouth sheds. 

At Tidmouth, Thomas was worried about Edward. He had not come back yet, and he recalled Edward's words about him being an old engine and how old engines were scrapped.


	2. Part Two

Edward decided it was best if he was to get some rest. He knew Thomas was going to be worried. As he fell into a sleep, his sleep was haunted by nightmares.

In one such nightmare, he was was being lifted away from the ground, by the creaking smelter's claw. Then he was lifted over the smelter's smelting pot and let go. Edward dropped into the smelting pot, never to be seen again.

With a start, Edward woke up. He heard Thomas's whistle in the distance. He also heard Thomas's voice. Thomas sounded worried. "Edward where are you?" Called out Thomas in a worried voice.

Thomas switched onto a siding. Up ahead he could see a familiar blue engine. "Edward! I was worried for you! Why are you out here in a siding anyway?" Said Thomas "I'll shunt you back to Tidmouth sheds. You seem troubled Edward, what's wrong?"

As Thomas shunted Edward back to Tidmouth Sheds, Edward told Thomas all about his nightmare to Thomas


	3. Part 3

"I think you should stop thinking about it, Edward. I promise I won't let that happen to you!" said Thomas, after Edward told of his nightmare to Thomas. 

Once Thomas shunted Edward to his berth at Tidmouth sheds, Thomas entered his own berth. Thomas, Toby, and Percy exchanged worried glances as The Fat Controller arrived. "Edward," The Fat Controller said, " I don't know what to do with you. I know your Really Useful yet, but you are very old. I have decided to scrap you. I am sorry Edward, but times are changing. You will go to the scrapyards tomorrow." With that, The Fat Controller left Tidmouth Sheds. Edward looked sadder still. 

Thomas, Percy, and Toby set off into the night to find a hiding spot for Edward. The found an old siding in a old part of the forest where no-one would find Edward. Then carefully, as to not wake the others up, they shunted Edward to the siding. Then they went back to the sheds. 

When they woke up, they acted like they did not know where Edward was.

Meanwhile, Edward woke to find himself on that siding. He realized that Thomas, Percy, and Toby must have done this to protect him. With this, he fell asleep again, content on not being scrapped that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found this on my phone, oh how I had forgotten I had this


	4. Chapter 4

When Sir Topham Hatt arrived at the sheds, he noticed Edward was apparently missing. The gaze turned sour when his engines showed no signs of knowing where he was. (The engines of course were good liars, well most of them, excluding Percy).

"Alright, where is he hiding!" Sir Topham Hatt boomed so loud that the worker next to him went deaf.

"We don't know, sir" answered Henry.

"I like bunnies" said Percy, who had the mental capacities of a sloth.

"Err, right Percy, and WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW! HE IS ONE OF THE NOSIEST ENGINES ON THIS ISLAND! HONESTLY!" yelled Fatty that Pip and Emma who were in Knapford heard them.

"Well we did not hear him sir, and tone down before he wakes up." answered Henry.

"WHO" yelled Tubby for no apparent reason.

"Gor...." Henry was suddenly interrupted mid-sentence.

"WHO DARES WAKE ME UP FROM MY BEAUTY SLEEP?!?" boomed Gordon, who was louder than Tubmiser Fat Hatt.

"WELL YOU BETTER FIND HIM AND DRAG HIM TO THE SCRAPPERS!" Boomed the McBurger Miser Hatt and then he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun coming up with the nick-names for Sir Topham Hatt in this :P
> 
> Also sorry for such a short chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Gordon soon set out down the tracks on the search for Edward. Thomas meanwhile plotted with the others. 

"We need to stop Gordon" Thomas stated

"What do we do?" Asked Henry

"We should have a museum that would be willing to take Edward, or get him recognized as a historical figure." said Emily from two stalls over.

"Good idea, Emily" said Thomas and the others soon agreed.

Meanwhile, Gordon was pounding down the mainline, not really watching where he was going. Hank meanwhile was pulling the Sodor Limited, a mock-up of the Broadway Limited from the Pennsylvania Railroad, on the same track as Gordon when.....

CRASH!

Gordon and Hank both suffered a head on collision. When the others heard out about it, they were glad that he was stopped for the moment. 

Thomas soon snuck off of Sodor to get the help needed for the plan, and Fatty had a few choice words for Hank and Gordon.


	6. Chapter 6

Thomas was on the mainland heading to the National Railway Museum in York. His mission is critical for Edwards survival.

Henry meanwhile had been setting up traps in the forest. As he finished setting up a collapsing track trap, it made him think of a trick he had played on James a while back. 

_It was the summer of 1987 and James had snuck off into Henry's forest to take a nap. Henry came in and set up a pitfall trap, with the help of his crew. Then he moved backwards where he was behind James and gave a shrill blast of his whistle. James shot forwards straight into the pit. Henry was still laughing as he reached Tidmouth a few hours later._  
James meanwhile had set up oil tankers full of petrol on a siding for use later. 

Toby and the workman planned on to kill Sir Topham with a explosion at Knapford.

Gordon meanwhile was at the works, waiting for what Sir Topham would say to him.


End file.
